This Day, This Moment, Right Now
by Sisters-Grimm
Summary: Haruhi's twin cousins from America come to visit, ands tir up a ton of drama within the Host Club. But what secret is one of the girls hiding? And what drama will that secret stir up? TamxHaru HikaxKaoru KyoyaxOC MorixOC OC WARNING


**Thalia- So this here is an idea Delilah, Rain, and I came up with because we've all been watching way too much Ouran High lately. Rain just got the first half of season one on DVD so since Delly and I were visiting her, we've been watching it obsessively.**

**Rain- You two have been watching it obsessively, I simply like the idea of finally having a fic to add my twin OC Reina and Ophellia to.**

**Delilah- Raindrop you know you'll enjoy writing this!**

**Rain- Sure, whatever you say Delly.**

**Thalia- I wanna start now! We don't own Ouran High, but enjoy!**

**This Day, This Moment, Right Now**

**Chapter One: Host Club Queen?**

Haruhi attempted to keep her sanity; a tall feat to do when the men you hang out with are being idiots again. Haruhi knew it was a bad time to buy the microwave popcorn- she should have just let it be -but she had thought it would be easier then the different popcorn kernels at the store. Now, Tamaki and the others were making a big deal of the bagged snack.

"Haru-chan why are there two girls who look like you here?" Honey cried suddenly. Haruhi was about to say how ridiculous this accusation was until she herself turned and saw the twin girls grinning at her." Haru-"

"Reina? Ophellia?" Haruhi cried giving a huge grin and running to hug the two girls. Soon the three females were in a huge bear hug and laughing together. The Hosts stood rather confused by this show of affection, but Tamaki never to be outdone rushed over and took both girls by their hands.

"Ladies," He smiled," It is my pleasure to Host for two lovely-"

"If he says princesses, we're gonna laugh," The girls said together. Tamaki scurried off to emo it out in a corner as the group laughed. Haruhi smiled and moved the two girls- one slightly smaller then her and the other taller -forward.

"Guys, these are my cousins from America," Haruhi smiled," Reina," The smaller one of the twin girls," And Ophellia," The taller of the two," From my mom's side of the family."

"Meaning the rich snob side," Reina sighed. The small girl had the same chocolate brown hair as Haruhi and her twin sister though it was long down her back, and her eyes were a captivating emerald flecked in gold. She the same heart-shaped face as Haruhi and Ophellia, but she was much more petite then the two. She was about the same size as Honey, and had the same childish demeanor, but she seemed just as wise as Haruhi could." I'm the tiny twin by the way, nice to meet you all."

"Oh Rei-Chan be reasonable," Ophellia said yawning and stretching her long arms upwards. She was almost twice her twin's size- height wise seeing as she had the same rail thin frame as Haruhi and modelesque figure -but had the same basic look. Same Fujioka-Family heart-shaped face, chocolate brown hair, and fair skin. Her skin had a tanner tint to it- hinting that she was a lover of some sport -and her hair was longer then both Reina's and Haruhi's. Her eyes were the oddest out of the trio, they were a shifting blue-green-lilac mix. Almost like a black opal shining in it's blue-green rainbow." We love our money, but we are no snobs! Snobs are those who look down upon common life, or just plain normal living. We know what hard work and hardships are, Rei-Rei."

"These are my crazy cousins from New York City," Haruhi chuckled," Reina is the oldest by three minutes, and the one who wants to work in business. Ophellia is younger, and wants to either be a kendo teacher, or a vet; she can't decide. Both were born on Halloween, if that tells you anything about them, and they're both huge actresses."

"You brag too much," Both twins said with two giggles. The Hitchin twins exchanged glances and started circling the two girl twins." Are they analyzing our style, Ru-Ru?"

Haruhi shrugged but smiled at her cousins being studied by the two male twins. Reina wore a black button-up shirt that hugged the girl's ample cleavage and curved waist- of the three girls, Reina had inherited all the curves -and a pair of black skinny jeans with sensible black pumps. Ophellia was the total opposite of her conservative and seriously dressed twin; she wore lime green skinny jeans, a pair of black and white, checkered converse, and a black and white checkered shirt over a lime tanktop. The twins chuckled but gave a smile of approval; two of the Host members were already inviting the new girls in.

"Haruhi why didn't you tell daddy you had family?" Tamaki said somberly to the Host Club's only girl member. Haruhi sighed and crossed her arms, watching Reina and Ophellia talking to the other Hosts.

"I haven't seen them in almost six years…" Haruhi admitted," I talk to them on the phone, of over email, but honestly I thought they'd forgotten where I lived… Mom's side of the family kind of disowned her when she married dad, so all the money we could have gotten, went to Reina, Ophellia, and my Aunt Pearl." Haruhi stared as Reina started talking with Kyoya, and Ophellia cooed over Honey." I'm so glad they visited, though… I have missed my favorite cousins… They used to visit every summer, when we were kids, and we would go to the beach, or eat out, and mom would have so much fun seeing her younger sister. Aunt Pearl was the only one who didn't shun mom because she married dad. Aunt Pearl loved dad, they were as close as anything every time they visited… But then Uncle Jim got mad that Aunt Pearl was seeing us, and stopped letting them come…"

"That wasn't nice," Tamaki said softly. Haruhi shrugged then headed off towards her cousin. The twin girls' faces brightened with smiles, immediately, and they welcomed her into the circle. Tamaki noticed that the girls seemed to light up around their cousin, Haruhi, and become more animated because of the tomboy. Tamaki made a note to keep the cousins around for awhile longer.

**!**

"Reina why won't you come to the Club this afternoon?" Ophellia asked. Reina and Ophellia were changing in the locker room before after school activities. Both girls hated the itchy dresses of Ouran; Haruhi had been ecstatic when the twins said that they wanted to stay for awhile, and even transferred into Ouran. Of course, Hikaru and Kaoru were not super happy about not being the only twins in school now, but they both liked Reina and Ophellia, so they were happy to have the girls stay.

"I'm going to swing by later," Reina said softly," I want to check out the Math Club first though… I heard about it and freaked because our school in New York didn't have one, just the Mathletes and they were boring."

"Said the math genius," Ophellia muttered. Reina stuck her small pink tongue out at her twin sister. Ophellia had changed into a neon blue t-shirt dress over cotton candy pink leggings and her neon blue converse. Reina had opted for her black jeans, silver ballet flats, and a black and silver button-up shirt." Why do you dress like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're going to a funeral every day!" Ophellia said coming beside her small twin. Reina stared at herself and gave her twin sister an odd look.

"Would you prefer I dressed up like kids candy?" Reina shot back. Ophellia stuck her tongue out at Reina- a mirror of the same move Reina had pulled moments before -but shook her head in disagreement.

"No, I dress my way because I like it," Ophellia said," I'm not saying dress in all neon, but why not add some color instead of all black, silver, gray, or white? I mean, you have the curves Haruhi and I wish we did! If you dressed in some red or some blue… You would be so stunning!"

"I think I'll stick to the clothes I usually wear thanks…" Reina said finishing buttoning her shirt. She turned from her twin and walked off. Almost three hours later, much longer then Reina had meant to, she left the club. She opened her phone to send her sister a message and found three- one from Haruhi asking if everything was okay, and two from Ophellia asking where she was. She swiftly tapped out replies telling them she would see them at home and not to wait up too long. She was just walking out of the school- tugging her black coat tighter around her, when a black sports car pulled up beside her. She got nervous until the window rolled down and she say Kyoya in the drivers side." Hey."

"Hey, where you heading?" Kyoya asked as Reina leaned over to talk to him.

"Home, I think," Reina said.," But they're not waiting up for me… What kind of car is this?"

"Number whiz and a car coinsure?" Kyoya joked. Reina blushed and smiled at his tease." It's a Ford Viper, new obviously. Dad bought it for me because my brother had to use the limo this week."

"Must be fun having your family just buy another car, when the limo is being used," Reina joked. Kyoya gave a smirk and shrugged." It's a nice model, I have this thing for cars, I love working on them and driving ones with good engines."

"Well, care for a drive?" Kyoya asked.

"Sure, since I don't have anywhere to go," Reina teased. She made her way to the other side and got in." Let's take the scenic route home, I feel like a speed race."

Kyoya grinned and gunned the engine as Reina took out her ponytail and let the wind whip over her.

**!**

"She's late," Ophellia said flipping thought a random Shoujo Manga." I wonder what is taking her… Usually Reina is such a stickler for appointments and being on time…"

"Maybe she stopped at the store?" Haruhi asked from her perch at the window." Or maybe she ran into someone she knew from school?"

"Unlikely," Ophellia yawned," Unless it was one of the Hosts, which was impossible since they were all gone when we left."

"Kyoya wasn't," Haruhi remembered. Ophellia shrugged and yawned again.

"Yeah, but what are the odds he would stop Reina?" Ophellia asked." I mean its like you said, he would have nothing to gain from it so he wouldn't do it."

Just then, both girls heard a car door shut outside, and two voices, one was obviously Reina's and the other was deeper, definitely male. Reina was laughing about something and Haruhi and Ophellia crept to the door to listen in.

"That was amazing!" Reina said." I don't think I've ever gone that fast before!"

"Well from the noises you were making I would hope you were enjoying it," The male chuckled.

"Well duh! You were great!" Reina giggled.

"Well for your first time, you were too."

Haruhi and Ophellia were both appalled by the conversation. Of course they still couldn't place who the male was, but once they did, both would be sure to give him a proper beating.

"I think we should do this again sometime soon," Reina said softly," I really needed the break. Thanks again Kyoya."

**!**

The next day at the Host club meeting, Reina couldn't figure out why Haruhi and Ophellia were being so cold to Kyoya; oh Kyoya. The girl's mind wandered to the drive they had taken. It had been her first time in a Viper and it was amazing! She kept making whooping sounds and laughs and making Kyoya laugh with her. It had been so fun- also his first time driving a car like this one -and he had even walked her to the door afterwards.

"Reina are we still up for dinner tonight?" Kyoya asked her softly as he passed behind her at the conference table. Reina smiled up at him and met his midnight blue eyes.

"If we're driving that monster again I'm so in!" Reina smiled. Kyoya grinned and waved as he got up to go do some figures for the club. She turned to get a cold stare from Ophellia and Haruhi." What?"

"We heard you two last night…" Ophellia said." Oh Rei-Rei! How could you let that evil two face man be your first!"

"First?" Reina asked confused. The she replayed the conversation over in her head and smacked her forehead." You guys! We were talking about cars! It was our first time driving a Viper! He picked me up after club yesterday and gave me a ride! Jeeze you thought we- oh god! That's why you've been acting so weird!"

"I knew there was more to it," Haruhi sighed. Reina shook her head and turned back to her math problems, but soon got bored. She got up, waving to her sister and cousin, and made her way into the back room. She had planned on changing out of her uniform- she hadn't had time after class because she rushed here -and then finding Kyoya, but he was already in the back room. His head was bent over some papers, all over the desk he sat at, and he held his head in concentration. His glasses were atop his head and his face was softer somehow- more concentrated on the numbers at hand and less on the stress he usually held. Reina swallowed back her blush and made her way over to him.

"Hey," She smiled. Kyoya turned and as soon as his navy eyes met hers he smiled." You'll never believe what Ophellia and Haruhi were thinking!"

"Oh?"

"They heard us come home last night," Reina explained," And they thought we were talking about us… Well Y'know…"

"Oh," Kyoya said his cheeks flushing the lightest pink color.

"I set them straight," Reina said instantly," Besides, no way we would- I mean you and I are… Friends. And they're being silly because they think something's up…"

"What if something was?"

**!**

**Rain: Kill us for the cliffhanger later…**

**Thalia: It was my idea though!**

**Delilah: Thal, she was being facetious.**

**Thalia: I don't care if she was being the Pope, it was my idea!**

**Rain: That didn't make any sense, Del was sayin I was being sarcastic, which I was.**

**Thalia: Whatever…**

**Rain: Okay… Hope you readers enjoyed. There will be some Tamaki x Haruhi and Hikaru x Kaoru later on, we promise. Delilah wouldn't stand for us pairing up the guys with all OC.**

**Delilah: I just think that anime love is so beautiful it should be celebrated! Just like the twincest! I mean what otaku doesn't like a good twincest? I wouldn't stand for us skimping on it!**

**Thalia: Whatever… R&R please?**


End file.
